


Can we always be this close?

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Gil and Anne practice dancing together





	Can we always be this close?

With the many nerves that were raging inside of Anne, she entered the schoolhouse with her friend. Noticing how pale her friend was, Diana spoke.

“Are you alright, Anne?”

“I don’t want to do this.” She murmured.

“Do what?”

“Dance.”

“But I thought you were so thrilled about it.”  
Anne Shirley Cuthbert already had a long lust for life. She got ecstatic over pretty much everything. Her perception of life was like no one else. However today, she thought she would die of happiness. Today was the day the classroom would start practicing for the Christmas ball. She was over the moon elated, thinking about how much fun she was going to have with her dearest friends. Oh right, friends. Her heart began racing and her cheeks started to flush when her mind went to one particular friend. She was no longer happy as much as she was nervous when she remembered Gilbert. She hoped to God that they wouldn’t be partnered up together, or that he’d ask her to be his partner. She did not have a rivalry between Gilbert Blythe anymore, they had grown rather close actually. In the last two years, she began to feel comfortable around him, but none other as friends. It’s not that she didn’t want to dance with him. She just didn’t want to hurt her friend. Ruby was fine with them being friends, friends only though. A slight sting of disappointment entered Anne’s mind but she did everything in her willpower to ignore it.

She wanted to look as good as possible today. So she threw on a simple green dress, that enhanced the colors of her eyes. Put her fiery hair in two simple braids and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed the closest piece of food she could find and shoved it into her mouth. 

“For heaven’s sake child, eat with your mouth closed.”

“Sorry, Marilla.” Anne sincerely apologized. “I’m just so thrilled for school today. Miss Stacy is going to teach us how-”

“To dance for the Christmas Ball. Yes, Anne, you’ve told me only about a thousand times. Just go already, child! You’re going to be late.” 

“Thank you, Marilla!” She squealed and hugged her. Matthew was out in the farm already so she shouted him a goodbye while running to meet her friend Diana.

“I was, until-”

“Alright class, we will now be starting our lessons. Select a partner without making too much fuss.”

Anne’s eyes widened as she grabbed Diana’s hand and headed to the end of the room. They bumped into a very tall Charlie Sloane, she thought he was going to ask Diana but she was wrong.

“Good morning, Anne.” He said with a dull tone.

“Busy! Sorry!” She ignored his presence and kept on walking.

“Anne!” Diana scowled silently. “He was going to ask you to dance.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice.” She lied. If she was being honest, she just wanted to leave the room. They bumped into someone else this time. Gilbert cleared his throat as he gave her one of his very infamous smirks, which secretly drove Anne mad.

“Anne, it looks like both of us are out of partners. May I have this dance?” He teased as he held out his hand, and gave her a small bow. Honestly, he expected her to say no.

“Okay.” 

Gilbert was left standing with his mouth slightly agape. They stood a distance away, facing each other. All the kids started at the same time. The first step was to hold your partner’s hand, so Gilbert softly grabbed Anne’s hand. Now that she thought of it, it was the first time they ever touched like this. Their hands fit so well, like they were meant to touch like this forever. She tried to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling that was buried deep inside her, thinking of her friends feelings. They could feel everyone’s eyes on them. Though once they started dancing, it felt like they were the only ones there. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Anne’s grin widened even more. Gilbert never bore of watching her. He smiled of how much she was enjoying this. He smiled at the irony of them dancing in the same spot where she smacked him in the face over two years ago. But he was brought back to reality when Miss Stacy asked them to switch partners. Their joy was quickly replaced by disappointment, they turned to each other and forced a smile as they went on to the next person. As Anne started dancing with her new partner, she kept glancing over his shoulder, looking at Gilbert. He caught her eyes and smiled, she had no other option than to smile back. 

But, no, Gilbert wasn’t upset. Because he knew that wasn’t going to be their last dance.


End file.
